Harry Potter and the 6th year?
by FanofMayer
Summary: Life through sixth year. RHr at the begining but HHR later on. Trio have a fall out and from there on who knows.


I do not own anything, as anyone should know. Everything is J K.R.  
  
Hope you like the story  
  
First Day Back  
  
So, here I sit while I watch everybody once again coming into the hall, filing in one by one in their usual routine. Of course no one actually knows I'm here watching. I've been missing since the train ride home last here at the end of my sixth year here at Hogwarts. It was a life altering life experience. I think Professor Dumbledore knew this was all coming of course. He gave me the book, so I figured he planned this little ditty that I went on.  
  
He went to his office a two days before I left for summer vacation for the final time just to talk before I left. He probably talked daily from November until the day I left. Ron and Hermione had began going out which was for the best as I see it. At least if something happened to me they would still have each other. Slowly I began see less and less of part of the reason were they were a couple now and part was I couldn't stand. Its an old saying "You don't know what you had until you lost it," and I realized that I was in love with Hermione but who was I to control fate for them. I wasn't about to break my two best friends apart. Hermione would ask for me to join them and she was always concerned about me but I just said I was fine and went off on my own again before should could ask again. I could lie to her, so I always just opted to leave.  
  
Any ways Professor Dumbledore at our last meeting gave me a book. He said it would help me out greatly. Who was I do disagree with a man of his status? So with Sirius' death still weighing me down still I thought, what the hell my as well give it a try, right? And so I did. The book he gave me was Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. Great story I have to say, what with everything that Pip went through, the main character in lumens terms. And so I read from the day I got to the day I got of the train. Finished just before the train pulled into the station. No one seen me those days besides at dinner and a hid in my own compartment for the ride. And this is where I disappeared.  
  
I got of the train and I realized that my expectations for myself were too high already. I came into the wizarding hoping to be normal but instead I came as a hero and has either been scrutinized or worshiped. And what with this prophecy hanging over my head for the two years I realized that I needed to do something. So I did. I disappeared and train on my own and with others as I traveled around England. I rival Dumbledore now some of my trainers say but whom I am to judge? It doesn't matter to me a whole lot as long as I can defeat Mr. Riddle and just escape somewhere where no one knows me.  
  
Ah, the sorting is almost over now and can see everyone eagerly waiting for our headmaster to begin. I've taken a seat right behind him waiting for this to start. I have sat here under my invisibility cloak for the last 5 hours just rereading Great Expectations again. Besides my magical powers, also my academic skills have also risen as well. I can see Hermione looking around for me hoping that just might show up out of thin air and she know that I'm save and I want to but this is not the time. As for Ron, he just looks ready to eat.  
  
"Another new year has began and I'm glad to see most of you are able to come back this year as usual. I have a few things I'd like to say before we began out feast. All first years please know that the Forbidden forest is off limits to everyone, and some of our older students show know that too."  
  
I can see his eyes twinkling and a small smile play upon his lips even though I'm behind him. That's what you gotta like about him, you could be in the greats trouble of the world and yet he still finds some way to look on the bright side. Once he makes his head boy and girl speech I tell him I'm here so I don't have to worry about not getting. Gods know I deserve after everything I've done and be supposedly having it in my fifth year, yet I would be to busy to help out.  
  
"All third years and up please give your permission slips to your head of house to so that you may attend Hogsmeade. Mr. Filch has added a few more band items to the list of all banned items, which brings the list to a great 512. If you would like to see all items, they can be found in Mr. Filch's office. Now on to the last thing before we dig in to this beautiful prepare feast." I could see Hermione scowl at this and to say the least it lit up my eyes and even brought a smile to my lips ".Our Head Boy and Girl. Our Head Girl is from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and our." I could see her do a small wave and blush, while Ron just kinda looked at her like trophy. I didn't rejoin quidditch last year I didn't see the importance and so he became the new hero and kind of just treated her like a trophy, but I was always there to helper or make her feel better some of the rare times I actually hung out with here.  
  
I interrupt Professor Dumbledore before he could go on give my position away. Like I could have that happen. After all, I was Harry Potter, both my parents were Head students like I'm sure there, or rather my father's side has always been. So who was once again to mess with fate and note have another Potter as a Head student.  
  
"I'm right beside you Professor if your wondering if I had shown up yet," I spoke quietly so know one else could hear me. His face grew into a bright smile and his eyes twinkled as if he won all the lemon drops he could ever want. The hall stood in silence as if wondering if he had finally gone mad.  
  
"Well," I heard him began to speak again, "I usual do not leave a feast at the beginning of the year but it seems that something rather important has shown up that needs to be tended to. If you could just meet me the office I'm sure this can all be taken care of," he spoke as if it was the most usual thing, to have of talking to no body.  
  
I just stifled a laugh and followed him out. Some thought he was crazy as he held the door for some invisibly person. No one knew what was happening but just before we left I caught the eye of Hermione as if she was putting two and two together know that was the sum of it.  
  
Dumbledore waved his hand and the feast appeared, and we left the rather loudly hall that we were once in. We walk quietly through the halls until when we were almost there and I threw off my cloak.  
  
"Hello, Sir," were the first things that came out of my mouth. I wasn't quite sure what was going to happen but I had to start it off on a good mark.  
  
"Hello, Harry. I trust that your summer was well?" His eyes twinkled and I knew that I was out of the water. Well at least with him, I knew there would be hell to play with Hermione.  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank for the book again. It helped me out a lot," always having brownie points help I thought to myself, even if it was true about the book.  
  
"I thought it would help you greatly. I expect that your travels went well as well?" he asked me. Of course they went well I thought.  
  
"They went as well as they were expected too you can say," I didn't want to sound as though it was the best summer of my life.  
  
"You had a lot of worried you know. You just disappeared out of thin air it seemed like. You didn't even go to your relatives once you got off the train. In fact many of the students had said they didn't even see you get of the train and that Voldemorte himself had took you from the train," he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I just finished the book and I had a lot to think about to I just went and sat on the bench and thought until it became dark. Then I just flew off and just began my studies throughout England," I stated to him as if it was the most obviously thing in the world.  
  
"Alas, that does explain the only thing you could do. Well if you would like to know you are Head Boy this year."  
  
"I kinda figured that sir, that's why I spoke up. I was a little afraid you might give it away to someone else. I rather not take my chance sir of you giving it to someone else," I said with a lot of uneasiness afraid that he was actually going to.  
  
He smiled kindly and continued on with what he was saying. "Anyways, your Head Boy this year and you'll be sharing your own common room with Head Girl. The password is Gryffin since your both from Gryffindor. You don't have any problems with that do you?"  
  
He made it sound so easy. As if nothing was going to happen. He didn't know what I felt for Hermione. Did he understand what he was going to put my through. He had to have realized that I was beyond my years of education here now and that I knew far too much. And he had to realize what kind of trouble he was getting me into as he just sat there smiling at me.  
  
"Er.yeah," was all that I could say out of the stupid mouth of mine.  
  
"Okay, have a good night Harry," he said as I replied you too sir.  
  
So there I was taking my good plain old time. I knew that soon as I got in there I would be eaten alive. So after endless time of walking as slow as I could I stood at the painting of a castle in amidst in a storm.  
  
"Gryffin," I whispered as softly as possible hoping to anything that Hermione would be asleep. The painting swung open but I caught it before it could move farther. I didn't need a squeaking to be the reason why I was caught. So there I crept with all my might not to make a single noise to wake her up. Upon coming to the top of the stairs I realized that all my work of being quiet was pointless there she stood waiting for me. As if she knew I was here along. To top it off I just stood there dumbfound as if she was the most mindless person in the world to have never of guess that I wasn't here.  
  
"Well?" she said as her voice trembled as she walked closer to me.  
  
"Err.how was your summer?" I groaned inwardly, what kind of answer was that? I knew from there on out I in trouble with her. So I decided that whatever she said would be right because I would have better chance defeating Voldemorte right now that to win a fight against her.  
  
"How was my summer? HOW WAS MY SUMMER YOU ASK?" She screamed at me as tears started to fall out of her eyes. I knew I was in for it. It was like we were married and part of me was glad, while the other part of me was angry at my own self for worrying her like that.  
  
"I'm sorry," I mumble looking anywhere but here. It didn't matter though because a second later there was a loud sound which involved the left side of my face turning red and hurting quite a bit. "I deserve that," I manage to say before she totally broke down crying.  
  
I carried her over to the couch after that because I knew she wasn't going to walk there and sat next to her.  
  
After she got some of the crying out of the way thank goodness. I always felt a little awkward when I had a crying girl in my arms. It wasn't to awkward with Hermione but it was still a helplessness feeling that I had no clue what to do.  
  
"Promise me you won't ever do something like that again and disappear without me knowing where you're going!" she stated with so much force she scared me a little even though I could still hear her sniffling. "I won't," I told her but she persisted.  
  
"Promise me Harry." She said yet again.  
  
"I promise," finally giving in to her.  
  
"Thank you" she replied as she settled down on two my chest and held me tight as if I would leave her again. That how I end my first day back. With the lady I loved with all my heart sleeping in my chest while she belonged to my best friend. It was as if someone was playing a cruel joke. At least I still had he in my arms as I drift off into a peaceful on my first day back to Hogwarts. 


End file.
